


Ugly Truth

by SpadeshipCog



Category: Homestuck, Invader Zim
Genre: Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Kismesissitude, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ZADE, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeshipCog/pseuds/SpadeshipCog
Summary: Have you ever struggled to define the nature of Zim and Dib's rivalry? Or perhaps you know exactly what's afoot and are sick of waiting for everyone else to catch up. This is the highschool story that will explain everything. There will be blood. There will be horror. There will be minor inconveniences. And maybe, just maybe, there will be some actual fucking character development. Do enjoy the ride.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 7





	Ugly Truth

**Author's Note:**

> If you want something done right, write it yourself. Or help out someone else trying to write it. My kingdom for a beta reader. Also, these are fictional characters, many of whom have superhealing abilities and/or plot armor; don't try this at home! New chapter monthly.

_I think it's time_

Really, it started before Hi Skool. In a way, it started before their first encounter. The Human had always been faintly aware that his fear and fascination regarding strange things were intertwined. And the Irken, more faintly, understood that he did not like the rewards for his efforts as much as the challenges themselves.

They kept their distance at first, when the strife was sure to be resolved quickly. When it wasn't, they got angry. This was their planet. The threat must be destroyed. In the before times, they sentenced each other to death- something neither comprehended, but both had experienced to some degree. Their mutual aggravation festered and swelled, and they believed that they wanted the other gone. Then Zim vanished, reemerged with an explosion of chaos, and knocked everything off balance. Suffice to say the game stalemated for a while; when it resumed, it was not expected to be easily won. Yet each fight, each blow only became more personal. With all of the years between them, they loathed as they never had. Nemeses proper. During this time, it started for Dib.

It was atypical and insidious, thereby unrecognizable to the boy and certainly to the alien. But it did not go unnoticed. The schoolmates who had been forced to watch this rivalry play out and were bored enough to care whispered about it. And although Zim pointedly ignored it as his code commanded, in some recess of his organic mind, a bell began to ring. The bell rang and rang like a war drum. Of course, Zim did not know that in fact only some Irkens did not have that bell. Those who did were engineered, taught, and trained to silence it as much as possible. He merely know that it was obnoxious. However, regardless of what he tried, the bell kept ringing. Soon it started for Zim, and soon after he made a rash decision that transformed the bell into a shrieking orchestra.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta readers, lights of my life, angels of my nights, please grace me with your presence.


End file.
